


with you in my arms i can be alright

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Tyler doesn’t want to move. The world right now is only this bed, this softness, this feeling, and he doesn’t want it to be anything more.





	with you in my arms i can be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



> title from [speak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEY5Zom2kY8)
> 
> ella i love u

Tyler finds himself snuggled between Josh and Jenna upon awakening.

He’s been dressed in an old t-shirt and pajama pants, and the soft fabric along with the weight of his two loves soothes him.

It takes him a moment to realize the shirt is Josh’s, green and soft and worn with a few holes in it. It’s old clothing, from when they were younger and unsure, and it’s comforting.

“G’morning.” Josh’s sleepy voice sounds from behind him. Josh has stuck himself to Tyler’s back, face pressed into Tyler’s neck. “Good sleep?”

“Mhm.” Tyler murmurs. “Good sleep.”

Jenna sighs gently and shifts. She’s still asleep, and Tyler is captured by how beautiful he is. He remembers falling asleep with his head in the crook of her neck. They’ve shifted apart just a little in slumber, but her arm is still across him and he still feels just as comforted as when he fell asleep.

He’s warm, pressed between Jenna and Josh. Warm and safe.

“It’s like, noon.” Josh mumbles. “We should get up.”

“Maybe not.” Tyler doesn’t want to move. The world right now is only this bed, this softness, this feeling, and he doesn’t want it to be anything more.

He watches Jenna wake up slowly. It’s one of his favorite things, a wonder that he rarely gets to see. Her eyes open slowly and sleepily, and it takes her a few moments to open them fully.

She makes a soft, lovely noise before she speaks. “Hello.”

“Hello.” He breathes.

Jenna smiles, and Tyler feels like he’s seeing her smile for the first time.

“You feeling better?” She asks softly.

“Mhm.”

Josh’s stomach decides that this is the perfect time to growl.

Jenna laughs, soft and light. “Breakfast for my two boys?”

“Wanna stay a little longer.” Tyler tightens his arms around Jenna.

“Of course.” She leans in and kisses the tip of his nose.

He smiles.

Josh kisses the back of Tyler’s head. “I can make breakfast for you guys. I do, like, really good pancakes.”

“That would be lovely.” Jenna says. “Don’t set anything on fire.”

“I promise.” Josh leans over Tyler and kisses her on the temple, then finds his way out of the bed.

Tyler listens to Josh making his way downstairs. “He’s so kind.”

Jenna pulls Tyler closer to her. His forehead rests gently against her collarbone. She’s safe, soft, warm, good. She makes him feel all of those and more. Even in a song, he could never express how much she means to him.

“I love you.” He says. It’s the only thing that even comes close.

“I love you too.” She responds, and it’s the most wonderful thing in the world.


End file.
